


Whatever You Need

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, but no pronouns are used, reader menstruates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Can you please do a period cramps fanfiction of The girl reader and Lydia dating and Lydia takes care of the reader?. And the reader has painful cramping. Please and thank you.





	Whatever You Need

You twisted into a new position, arms wrapped around your stomach hoping that it might relieve the pain there. Groaning and whining about your sorry existence and the curse that was menstruation. You were bloated, uncomfortable, craving sugar, and your stomach pains were the absolute worst. 

“Are you okay?” You take a brief second away from your misery to look over at your girlfriend, Lydia, who is watching you with a sympathetic smile. Of course she knows exactly what you’re going through and knows that thus you are not okay, you are very much not okay. 

You groan out a pained reply, before pressing your forehead back into the pillow of the sofa. You can hear her bustling about moving from your living area into the kitchen and the sound of a kettle boiling all before you hear her steps leading back to you. 

“This should help, babe.” She presses something warm, a hot water bottle know doubt, to your stomach and you are overcome by gratitude at her for it because while it doesn’t entirely get rid of the pain it certainly helps. 

“I love you”

“I know, you want some chocolate? A blanket? Painkillers?” You nod your head to each one, grateful to have such a doting girlfriend when your uterus was trying to systematically destroy you. Curse the reproductive system you were born with. 

A few moments later you feel a soft blanket placed over your shoulders and watch as Lydia places a glass of water, painkillers, and a bar of chocolate on the coffee table beside you. 

You sit up carefully, hot water bottle pressed against your stomach, as you reach out for the medicine. You down the pills quickly and grab your favourite chocolate from the table. 

“Can we cuddle?” You mumble it around a large chunk of said chocolate, but you know Lydia won’t judge your table manners right now. 

“Scoot over..” You open up the blanket and place it around the both of you as she settlers against you, her arms wrapped around your waist, pressing the hot water bottle there. Her cheek resting against your shoulder. 

“Thank you.” You smile down at her, affection filling your chest and reminding you that you were so utterly in love with this girl. 


End file.
